A storyboard expresses an image to be delivered as an illustration according to a sequence, illustrates a motion of a camera and a motion of a subject for each scene by visualizing the image to be presented to an audience and a customer, such as displaying a motion of a character, a role, a scene change, the motion of the camera, and the like, before filming, and also expresses a story and how to make a film through an illustration to explain everything for making the film, just like a design drawing. That is, it is a pre-production process that visualizes everything in a scenario in detail, which is a scene design drawing, and at the same time, is a production manual in which a predetermined place and situation, a role of the character, a motion and a timing, a music and sound effects, a scene change method, a filming method, and the like are written all together aiming at a scene intended by a director.
Typically, a completed storyboard includes the information that all staffs, such as a producer, a director, an art director, and the like, may use to understand how to construct the corresponding story. The director may write about from connectivity of a short and a sequence to details, such as how to create a space, a line of flow of the character, a type of a camera and a location of the camera, an intensity and a color of light, locations of props, a script, a sound effect, an atmosphere of the scene, a time, and the like.
Important activities associated with the storyboard include maintaining the scene written in words and directing based on the decision on how to divide scenes and how to assign determined scenes. There is the need for careful attention not to forget intension, direction, and connectivity, although the strength and weakness of each scene is of great consequence.
A carefully drafted storyboard enables various problems that may otherwise occur in a project production, to be predicted and corrected in advance. As an example, when a storyboard indicates that a specific short is impossible due to an excessively high cost, the short may be changed to a practical short. Accordingly, a role of the storyboard in the pre-production is to help estimating a precise budget and help staff to recognize and understand an idea based on consensus on the concept of a work.
In general, manually drafted storyboards lack both spatial and temporal efficiencies in expressing an image. The image is mainly used to effect an illusion of motion, and spatially sequential motion over time. The storyboard may include information of a scene and a motion that are displayed on a screen, information of the presence of an actor on the screen, and information of other actions and a motion of a transfer that may affect the flow of a sequence. Accordingly, the storyboard is required to include complex motions of a character and a camera. However, since the complex motions are illustrated in a certain storyboard standard, the conventional storyboard may not be able to fully visualize the director's idea. Also, there is a burden of re-drawing when a stage set and a character are to be composed and corrected.
Due to the described weak points of the conventional storyboard, there is a need for a digital storyboard having a capability to illustrate details of each scene, such as a background, a motion, a frame setup, a motion of a camera, and the like, in a film drawing. Accordingly, a system and a method for producing and using a character that expresses detailed emotions desired by the user in the digital storyboard is required.